A speech recognition apparatus is known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-306088. That speech recognition apparatus is configured to recognize input speech by, when words or phrases to be recognized are generated by concatenating a plurality of words with a hierarchical structure, recognizing high-order words using high-order templates and then recognizing low-order words using low-order templates corresponding to the high-order words.